fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Trent Sutton
Trent Sutton is the tertiary antagonist of the ''Friday the 13th'' remake, in which he is portrayed by Travis Van Winkle. He invites his girlfriend Jenna and five other friends: Chewie, Nolan, Bree, Lawrence, and Chelsea to stay at his parents' cabin near Camp Crystal Lake, where he and his entire group would later be completely slaughtered by Jason Voorhees. His goal for the weekend is to hook up with Jenna but is seduced by her best friend Bree and they make a sex tape. Trent is a male version of Melissa from Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. Biography Trent is a snobbish rich kid who loves to show off his wealth. He's also bad tempered and sarcastic. In 2009 he invites his girlfriend and a group of her friends to stay at his parents cabin. His goal for the weekend is to hook up with his girlfriend Jenna. On their way there, they stop by a gas station to get gas and other things. While waiting in line, Clay Miller was in front of him asking the owner if he has seen his sister. Trent begins to grow impatience and begins to argue with Clay as he doesn't want anything to do with him or his sister. His girlfriend, Jenna tells him to stop. When they got to the cabin, he allows his friends to do whatever they want. When Jenna asks him if he wants to go hiking, he subtly tells her that he wants to have sex with her in which she declines. Meanwhile, Clay stops by Trent's cabin and asks Jenna if she's seen his sister. Jenna tells him to come in and he does. When Trent notices Clay inside his cabin, he tells him to leave which leads them to another argument. As Jenna offers to help Clay find his sister, her best friend Bree offers Trent the can of beer she offered Clay, unaware that she is trying to seduce him. Later that day, Trent teams with Bree to play beer pong against Chewie and Lawrence, with Trent and Bree losing. As the day turns to night and Trent who has turned down Bree's attempts to sleep with him, is growing frustrated, convinced that Jenna is sleeping with Clay. When Chewie accidentally beaks a chair while attempting to drink a flaming drink with Bree, he yells at Chewie for his behavior and sends Chewie out to shed to fix the chair. As this is going on, a slightly intoxicated Bree walks up to Trent pulling on his shirt and telling him, "forget it about it, he'll fix it. Now let's go finish this." Trent, without saying a word and knowing what she wants, smiles as he lets her grab his hand and leads him to the master bedroom that was originally meant for him and Jenna. Once inside Bree proceeds to strip both of their clothes off and hooks up her camera to the flat screen tv and proceeds to film themselves having sex as they ignore the condoms they took from Chewie that he bought earlier. As they have sex, Trent warns Bree about their tape ending up on the internet. They are then interrupted by Jenna, who has returned. As Jenna knocks on the locked door and tries to warn them, Trent dismisses Jenna as messing with them and urges Bree to continue. They are then both seen by Jason Voorhees but he decides to kill Chewie before them. After they both finished, he gives Bree a dress shirt, intending to have sex with her again, comes down with Bree but he's angry to see Clay inside his house and at Jenna for helping Clay behind his back. Trent accuses Jenna of sleeping with Clay, despite he was the one actually cheating. Clay tries to warn Trent about Jason Voorhees, but he doesn't believe him until he hears Lawrence getting killed by Jason. Trent then freaks out, runs upstairs and gets out a gun, a SIG-Sauer P226, from his closet. While he was upstairs, he accidentally shoots Bree's dead body. Clay and Jenna run out of the cabin while Trent was trying to call the cops. Trent tells Jenna to run with him, but she refuses and decides to help Clay find Whitney. While he was running he gets to on an open road and he almost gets run over by a truck. The man in the truck offers to give him a lift. At first, Trent is suspicious; but when he sees the man's face, he changes his mind. However Jason appears behind him and stabs him through the back. Jason then lifts Trent up as he continues to saw him with the machete causing his guts to fall out as Trent screams in pain. The driver sees this and so he tries to start his truck. Jason then impales Trent on a rail spike on the back of the truck. The man drives off in terror with Trent's dangling body behind him as Trent finally dies. Gallery BF6F6A23-8A40-4543-B30E-C583516780BC.png|Trent and Bree coming down after finishing having sex EEF438EF-0A94-4BD9-B6F6-800794F1D5E9.png|Trent being led upstairs after he was convinced by Bree to go upstairs to have sex 7C317F52-A440-4F5A-B0D0-4906E720F5C2.png|Trent being seduced by Bree 772645_1310520771735_full.jpg|Trent's death due to Jason Voorhees Videos Friday the 13th (2009) - Trent's Scream and Death| Quotes "Your tits are stupendous" (to Bree while he grabs them) ”That’s you babe.” "Your tits are just so fucking...juicy dude" "You got perfect nipple placement baby!" "This better not go on the fucking internet" (To Bree as she is filming themselves having sex) "These could win in a fucking titty contest" "Fuck off" "They're just messing with us. Ignore them." "We're busy in here baby" "Yeah?" "I got eight seconds and I am going." (Trent indicating he is about to orgasm." "I'm close too." (Trent responding to Bree who is about to reach her orgasm.) "I'm about to go. I'm going." (Trent telling Bree he is going to orgasm) "Oh baby. That...was...to say the least yeah. (To Bree as they cuddle together after sex) "Where the fuck are you gun" Trivia *Travis Van Winkle also portrays a character named Trent DeMarco in Transformers which Michael Bay directed. Appearances Films * Friday the 13th (2009) References Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Bullies Category:Deceased villains Category:Male victims Category:Impaled Category:Tertiary antagonist Category:Hot Guys Category:Villains Category:Victims Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Characters